Fighting Attraction
by Xx78 secret converseXx
Summary: It's hard enough finding out your mom's marrying your ex boyfriends father.It's even harder fighting the sexual tention you both have for eachother...Who will give in to their urges first..Clare or jake? Read to find out


**Hey again! I wanted to try my hands at a new degrassi fanfict as well as a vampire diaries one. With Jake being the new character and all i wanted to try a little twist.i love the fact that Jake and Clare had a relationship however i didnt like how they became step brother/sister. I got an idea and here i am! read and have fun! **

**Disclaimer; i dont own degrassi the next generation or anything related to the series other than the plot or story**

"I thought we had an agreement ." I said .

He stood there, his hands glued to his side. Even with that mess of hair of his he still managed to look ruggedly handsome. His light brown hair gleamed in the early morning's light and his light crystal clear green eyes deepened. His shirt remained half tucked in and his shorts were baggy.

He scoffed.

My eyes narrowed and I took a deep breath before answering his response.

"If we are going to be around each other every day we have to compromise and somehow get along." I motioned the space between me and him and then dropped my hands.

He straightened his position from the side of his bed room door and looked directly at me.

"I know Clare, but lately our little "agreement" isn't working out all to well."

"What are you talking about, your too busy being all over Jenna to even notice that -

"That what Clare? That the fact that going after you would be considered insist or the fact that a step brother would liked his own step sister is wrong. I know that believe me I do so don't come at me like I haven't noticed that you get jealous when you see me with her." He whispered in a harsh angry tone.

I stood there with my hands crossed over my chest .It hasn't been easy for Jake and I to just except the fact that we are going to be partially related. We had to pretend that everything was okay when really it wasn't. It's hard enough that I had to be living with him but even harder knowing your own mother is marrying your ex boyfriends father.

"Don't you even take this out on me Jake. It's not my fault, your being ridiculous ." I yelled and turned around.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I forcefully pulled back and glared at him.

"This has got to stop. You need to stop being a spoiled brat. Yes I did like you but that was before what I do now with Jenna is none of your concern."

"You know what Jake just stay away from me!" I yelled and stormed down stairs into the kitchen. Jake must of followed behind me because I could hear footsteps .

"Clare, I don't want to argue with you."

"Then leave me alone." I spat out.

As I stood there with my hands crossed, he looked at me with annoyance. He threw his hands up in the air and backed away.

"Alright look I tried don't say I didn't." He grabbed his car keys and slammed the door behind him.

I sighed furiously and slammed the coffee cup down on the kitchen's granited countertop, This is what has been happening for the past 6 months since we found out that our parents were getting married. We had none stop arguments and we even made an agreement to just try to remain civil and not get involved in each other's affairs. So far that had clearly not been working as well as I thought it was going too.

As I started making my mocha, my iphone dinged . Glancing at it I saw a new imessage.

**Ali**

_Where are you? Class starts in 30 minutes hurry up before Mrs. Stark finds out your not even here! Its only the first day and you don't want her flipping out already!_

Placing the cup down, I quickly typed out a rushed reply.

**Reply to imessage**

_I'll be there in a few, just need to grab my bag and I'll be out the door if Stark says anything tell her I had to help my mom find her car keys._

Lame reply I know, but hey Stark will believe anything. After taking a few sips, I reached for my car keys and bag, then headed out . I wasn't in a good mood so today was not going to be any good to me.

Once I made it to Degrassi I was greeted by a few people and I quickly made it to class. Ali sat in the chair behind me and smiled .

"Looks like someone is not too happy with her morning's events."

"Oh you have no idea."

"Let me guess Jake."

"He's stupid."

Right as I said that he happened to walk right in, hand in hand with the boyfriend stealing bitch herself.

I bite my tongue.

Jenna made her way over to were Ali and I were ,still holding onto Jake's hand.

_Just fucking great_. I thought to myself.

"Hey Clare ,Ali. Isn't it just great that we all have English Literature together?"

That question hung in the air as no one said anything. Jake looked at me and I rolled my eyes. Ali sat there and watched us both before replying to Jenna.

"Oh yeah I can tell this is going to be interesting."

Jake still was staring at me .I stared back, challenging him.

"So..uh we should go find a seat before Stark comes in."

Jenna agreed and they both walked past me .

Just fucking wonderful. Being stuck in a class with Jake is one thing but being stuck in a class with the ex boyfriend stealing bitch is another Not only has she stolen K.C. but now Jake as well?

After a few classes the bell rung signally it was lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria before I was pulled back by a strong arm.

Turning around I saw Jake's face. My eyes instantly hardened .

"What."

He was still holding onto my wrist and his hair curved over his eyebrows just a bit. He

held a smirk on his lips and a gleam in those green devious eyes.

"You know I don't like to be challenged ."

I scoffed .

"Oh Jake." I said while twirling a finger around a lock of my dark mousy long brown hair .

"It's such a shame that your going to lose."

Jake smirked again then smiled and shook his head.

"Clare if anyone should be losing it is you. look at you, your already so vulnerable." He spat while pulling a piece of my hair .

I stepped toward him, facing those green eyes.

"You haven't seen a vulnerable Clare and you never will." With that I turned around and stomped into the cafeteria to search for Ali.

**Tell me whatcha think, hate it..like it...love it... review/comment! Thankyou!**


End file.
